


Midnight Snack

by kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Thoughts of death, Top Keith, Top Shiro (Voltron), implied sex work, sex slave lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/pseuds/kayleeschuyler
Summary: Lance only knew two things.One:  he was trapped in an eternal bond with two vampires who used his body in every way possible.Two:  that he would never be free again





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the amazing artwork of littlecofiegirl on tumblr. She was very kind to allow me to write a story based on the drawing. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/search/midnight+snack

Bliss. Pure, unadulterated, all-encompassing bliss. Lance had never experienced anything like it before. The feeling of having his lifeblood drained from his body. The feeling of having razor sharp fangs piercing his skin just above his heart, while he rode the euphoric high that came with the saliva from the creature biting him.   
  
Lance had never thought he would be in this situation. He never thought that he would become one of those people, bound to a vampire for the rest of his life. To serve an immortal demon for as long as his body held out. Yet here he was, serving not one but two vampires with not just his blood but with his entire body.  
  
Keith and Shiro had found him half dead on the side of the road a few months prior. He had been beaten to within an inch of his life just because he tried to stand up for what he believed in. Luckily (or unluckily depending on how you saw it) the two vampires had taken a liking to him and had brought him back to their home (mansion).   
  
There, they helped him heal, giving him everything he could ever have hoped for in his short life. Exquisite clothes, banquets for every meal, anything he asked for he got. Except for his freedom. Turns out there was a rule in the vampire world, if a vampire saved a human from death than that human was bound to said vampire for the remainder of their mortal life. It was the price for cheating death.  
  
At first Lance had tried everything he could think of to escape. Including trying to seduce his captors, but to no avail. Keith and Shiro were too cunning and had centuries of patience to wait him out. They would drink his blood once a week for their required meal but wouldn’t touch him otherwise. It wasn't until a couple of months later, when Lance had finally realised that this was to become his life, that he finally relinquished all control.   
  
Now it wouldn't be uncommon for him to have sex with them before or during their feed. In fact he started to request it, the feeling he had when they took him while feeding was even better than when they would just drain him.   
  
This was where he found himself now. His head floating as Keith lay on top of him, drinking his blood while he slowly thrusted his cock in and out, hitting that spot inside Lance that had him moaning. Letting out another deep moan, he felt Keith start to speed up. Lance knew it wouldn't be much longer before it would all be over, he was almost at his limit for how much blood he could give.   
  
Keith growled lowly, a possessive tone he had heard before. There was someone else here, watching them as they lay together. They growled back in reply and Lance realised it must be Shiro. He was the only one that Keith would allow to stay and watch.  
  
"He's at his limit Keith. I need you to save some for me," Shiro said from somewhere close by.  
  
"He can hold just a bit longer. I know he can," Keith said as he took a larger gulp of Lance's blood.   
  
Lance groaned as he felt the blissful feeling starting to fade into unconsciousness. The blood loss starting to take over.   
  
"Fine," Keith grumbled, as he stopped drinking and licked the open wound. His saliva closing it as it always did.   
  
Lance felt Shiro climb onto the bed behind him, "How about we both make him feel good?" His hands starting to move down Lance's body.  
  
"Just try to keep up with me, old man," Keith said as he shifted to sit up and started to pound Lance.  
  
Lance let out a cry of pleasure. Between Keith's unrelenting assault on his prostate and Shiro's hand on his cock, he was gone. As he felt his body fall over the edge of ecstasy, he knew that no matter how he had come to be in this situation. He would never change it for what he had the two creatures who had now become his lovers.


End file.
